Face your fears
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Izuku's quirk is horrifying, on several levels. if anything, it's a villain's quirk, but that doesn't stop him, With the help of his mentor, he becomes the most horrifying hero ever. I really don't know how to explain this one, you'd kinda have to see. Fem!Bakugo Fem!Todoroki.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here with another MHA story. I really need to stop doing these. Anyways, A brief summary; Izuku isn't quirkless, but might as well be, From the outside, all his quirk is, is knowing what scares people, and that can get shaky sometimes. His former best friend, Katsumi, became his worst enemy for a while. When he gets abducted by the slime villain, well, we'll see how that goes. **

**In this AU, Bakugo, and Todoroki are both girls. Why? Well, the girls were kinda outnumbered in the first place. Let's even the playing field. I've aged up the characters, only by a year, though, so it ought to be fun.**

**Quick notice, this will be more of a writing practice for various things I'll write about in other stories, so if it seems a bit all over the place, I'm sorry.**

**The name is a WIP I can't think of a word that gives Izuku the sound **

**Chapter 1: Agoraphobia**

Agoraphobia: An irrational fear that makes people feel trapped, helpless, embarrassed, and most importantly, Scared out of their minds. It's social anxiety, on steroids. For whatever reason, since I could think, This was always a thought in my head, And I later found out that it was my biggest fear. Social events, talking to people, anything that would make me embarrassed, I tended to try to stray from that. It's not like it mattered, People tended to not hang around me, I don't really have friends, and Some people get scared in my presence.

I once had a friend, Her name is Katsumi, Although her quirk is amazing, causing explosions in the palms of her hands, It reflects on her personality too much. She's quick tempered, especially with me. I can recall that it all started when we were kids.

**Ten years Earlier, Doctor's office.**

"I would give up." The doctor said, slumping in his chair.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Inko Midoriya asked, slightly worried. She has visited the Doctor with Izuku, her child. Since most of the kids in Kindergarten have already manifested their quirks, she took him in to see if there was anything wrong with him.

"Being a hero, Just give up."

"I-Is he quirkless?" she asks him.

"No, not from what I Can see, see? He's missing the joint for his pinky toe, but We did take blood tests. Here are the results." he hands Inko a piece of paper, with a bunch of random stuff on it.

"What does this mean?" she asked him, confused.

"Oh sorry, look to the bottom." Inko does so and gets more confused.

INCONCLUSIVE. It stated at the bottom of the paper.

"How is that possible?" she asks, shocked.

"Well, we can't determine what the quirk is, meaning two things, he either has a new type of quir we haven't seen before, or his quirk is so subtle and weak, that we can't even detect it."

At this, young Izuku drops his All Might Figurine. He is frozen in shock, as one would be upon hearing this.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you and your husband's quirks?" the doctor asks.

"Well, I can attract small objects to me, and his father, well his sweat was a substance that causes hallucinations, he drove himself crazy and was admitted to an asylum…" Inko explains.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but if I had to guess, He would either gain one of your quirks, or something like he can attract objects that are covered in his sweat. I'm sorry, but I highly doubt he could be a hero, in any way shape or form. Now, I did notice something that's non- quirk related, he is a pretty underweight, so I would suggest that he eats more, and if he doesn't gain weight in a few weeks, Come back and I'll prescribe something to him, now please leave I do have more patients." Inko collected Izuku's toy and left the room with him, without saying a word.

Later that night, Izuku was watching his favorite video, THE video, All might saved a hundred people, just as soon as the disaster started. He watched the screen with tears welling in his eyes. Inko couldn't help but watch as her son turned around and asked her one question:

"Can I become a hero?"

**Days Later**

"Get Away from Me!" An Ash-blonde girl says, about four or five, her hands are smoking. Two older boys are bearing down on her, both with palms open.

"Oh come on, Just stop trying to kill us! You're not helping." One of them says, as his eyes turn an unnatural shade of purple.

"We're just trying to see how your quirk works!" the other says, his fingernails becoming needles.

"Stop it!" she shouts, blasting the purple-eyed one in the eyes.

"Shit! Goddamnit." he says running off.

"What the hell are you doing?! Whatever, get over here." He says to the girl.

"Get away from her!" A voice yells from behind. The voice belongs To Izuku, who is running towards the two.

"What the-" The older boy said as Izuku came and punched him in the chest.

"Think that hurt you little shit?" The Boy inhaled sharply and froze, very visible fear growing across his face.

_You're scared of your dad? _Izuku thought.

"N-No please, I'm sorry I'll-" He started running, faster than what should have been possible.

"I did It! Ka-Chan I di-" Izuku didn't get to finish before he's met with a small explosion to his chest, pushing him back onto the ground.

"Don't do that you Idiot!" she screamed at him.

"Bu-"

"I had that! Don't go thinking that You can be a hero! Not how you are, at least. Just, don't try to be a hero anymore, Deku." She told him and stomped off, wiping her face, leaving Izuku on the sidewalk, alone.

**Present day.**

Izuku finds himself in his classroom, the teacher finished giving a lecture and says:

"Now that you're going to be going into high school, It's time for you to decide what you want to do with the rest of your lives, but I know, You all want to enter the hero Course!" he exclaims, tossing the papers in his hands. Everybody in the room begins to activate their quirk, celebrating.

"Hey, pipe down you idiots, None of you stand a goddamn chance at becoming a hero, because I'm getting into U.A where I'll leave you fuckers behind once and for all!" Katsumi announces. People flinch. It's not unusual to hear Katsumi curse, but it feels like it shouldn't come from her mouth. She's immensely beautiful, she's got a somewhat large chest, not over the top huge, but they're just about right. Due to her sweat, she doesn't get much acne at all, Her piercing red eyes match perfectly with the rest of her. She keeps her hair similar to mine, as to why, I couldn't tell you, but it's slightly more droopy, like her hair is heavier.

"Wait, Izuku is applying to U.A hero course too!" The teacher says.

'_Gee thanks.' _Izuku think to himself, before Katsumi launches herself at him, and explodes his desk.

"The HELL are you thinking?!" she yells, furious at the green-haired boy.

"Katsumi, get off him or I'll give you detention, Anyways you're all dismissed for today, fill out these forms and return them on monday next week." the teacher says, and returns to his computer.

Almost all the students clear out except Izuku, and Katsumi.

"Still trying to be a hero, Huh? Even though your quirk is so goddamn weak you can't even see it with proper testing? Gimme this." Katsumi tells him, grabbing for a book Izuku was holding.

"Wait! No! Don-" he doesn't get to finish before the blonde snatches the book away from him.

"Hero analysis for the future. Why haven't you given up on this yet? The only thing that'll lead you to is getting splattered on the pavement, _Deku_, forget about it." she places both her hands on the Notebook, and explodes it.

"Going at this rate, you might as well take a swan dive off the roof, you'd end up in the same place, after all."

"No!" Izuku mumbles. Katsumi tosses the notebook out the open window, making Izuku Go and find it on the ground, fortunately it landed in a small well of water. While The boy was looking out over the ledge, The blonde spotted something in his bag, and quickly swiped it, without him noticing, and placed it in her own. She begins to walk out the door, before Izuku said:

"Why you-" He didn't get to finish before she sparked tiny explosions in her hands, shutting him up. She walked out the room and held onto her bag tightly.

'_That idiot.' _she thought to herself.

Izuku went to retrieve his notebook, now more burned and very damp.

"Stupid Ka-chan. I-I can do it." he says to himself, walking home. On his commute home, Izuku normally takes the walk to the station, taking quite a route. He walks through the city, looking for some sort of villainous activity, and for heroes to take notes on. He stops dead in his tracks, just before an overpass.

"Dammit Ka-Chan. Why do you have to do this? Why can't it be like before." He says.

"You even told me to commit suicide. That's too far…" He dwells on the thought and shakes the thoughts out of his head, attempting to be more confident.

"I'll prove you wrong, I'll prove them all wrong!" He exclaims and swings his free hand in the air, Laughing. It's a very obvious forced laugh, Much Like All Might's, who gave it with all his heart.

Izuku makes it about halfway before a manhole cover flies off it's hole and clanks on the ground. The boy looks back to see a mass of green slime and goop.

"Well look at this, A medium-sized Invisibility cloak. How lucky." It says and engulfs the Child, who was frozen in fear.

"Don't worry kid, It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. Then It'll all be over." The slime said.

'_No, no no nononononononono! Is this what death feels like? Suffocation?'_

The slime keeps getting lodged deeper and deeper into his lungs, filling them up slowly.

'_Not like this, I Will become a hero! I will not die like this!'_ He thinks, he tries to grab for the slime, to no avail.

"You can't grab me! I'm incorporeal!"

'_That's not even the right fucking word!'_ he thinks, digging his hands deep into the slime.

"What did I jus-" He doesn't get to finish before Izuku's hands start leaking some red liquid, causing it to look like blood in water.

"I didn't even pucture your hands, Kid what the fuck is your quirk?" he asks. His voice starts to get quavery, and begins to have trouble breathing. The slime drops Izuku, allowing him to acquire a fresh breath of air, which was much needed for the boy. He drops to the ground, and looks at his hands, which seem to be now leaking some sort of red gas.

"Failure." Izuku mumbled

"Or atychiphobia, fear of failure. You really don't want to be caught, huh?" He asks him, getting up.

"I-I can't go back, I can't fail you master, Please, Don't!" He shrieks, the red liquid seeps through him, looking like he was infested with blood.

"Be afraid." Izuku said, Looking up at him. The slime creature lowered itself, seemingly groveling.

"P-Please, Spare me, Don't let me, Don't let me go back, I-"

"If you want to be spared, Stay here until a Pro hero comes by, They'll take care of you appropriately." Izuku says, not really knowing what he's doing. It's obvious by the gaps in his speech that he's never done this before. He feels something, A new feeling, He feels…

**Powerful**

I walk out of the overpass, scratching my head. I look back and see the slime is still there, in the same position, seemingly shivering.

"What even was that?" I say aloud, walking away from the sight. I hope I made the right call, he was running, so somebody must have been chasing him, in theory, at least. I shake the idea out of my head, It's not like they'll go far, either.

I walk to the Station, just in time for the train to leave me behind.  
"Damn it." I say, watching the train go off, without me. There's another train that goes my way in about twenty minutes, it'll be faster to wait than it would to be to walk, so I sit on a bench and play on my phone until the train arrives. I wait for about five minutes until I hear an explosion behind me, a large one, at that. I turn around and see a huge plume of smoke rather close. I look at the tracks and back at the explosion. I got time to check It out, so I run over to the Explosion, I can tell I'm getting close when The crowd of people start getting thicker. It's something I've learned over the years. People tend to crowd around areas that have a lot of commotion, no matter how dangerous it is.

I push through the crowd to get a better view of the action.

"He's got a student!"

"What an awful quirk that thing has."

"That poor girl." I hear from the crowd.

'_Wait, who is the villain?'_ I think, getting to the front, what I see, my jaw drops. I find Ka-chan, Inside the villain from earlier, flailing around, since her life depends on it. My heart immediately sinks as I look at the other heroes. They can't do anything, not with their quirks. I look at my hand and realize that I've managed to do something to it. A red liquid, which caused it to freak out. I don't know if I could do it again, and if I could, I might not even be able to reach them. They're about twenty yards away, so it would take me about five seconds to get there, He probably would kill me in a single hit, so I would need to be fast. If I just think this thro- Why are my legs taking me to the Villain? I look up and notice that I'm now in front of the villain, about half the distance. I also notice that my hands are emitting some red gas, flowing from my fingers and palms and trailing back.

"NO! DIE!" The villain says, Raising a tendril to come down and smack me. It swoops down, and I dive for the ground, the slime harmlessly passing over me, and I get on my feet again, without losing momentum. I run full-tilt into the villain, the gas now forming clouds inside the slime. I manage to tackle Ka-chan, who, once her hands are free, fires off an explosion at the villain, A huge one. It propels us forward, causing me to lose my footing. Realizing our situation I quickly manage a turn in mid-air, causing us to skid on my back, rather than her's. My back erupts in pain, having slid on asphalt, but I can't let that hold me down, I get back up in an instant, and grab Ka-chan, Running away. I don't look back, All I hear is the villain screaming, in fear. I don't know how long or far we run, But When we do, I look back, to see Ka-chan has her head down.  
"A-Are you okay?" I ask softly, before I receive an answer, I notice I haven't let go of her hand, And it seems like she's gripping mine tightly, as well. I quickly let go and say:

"Sorry, I shou-" Before I finish, I hear an explosion and a sharp pain across my face. It was powerful, knocking me back and onto my back.

"IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?! YOU AREN'T A HERO!" She screams and runs away. I'm still in shock from the back hand slap to my face, It hurts, but I'm more amazed at what I just saw. It was Katsumi, but I swear, for a split second, I saw… Tears.

Ka-chan never went for the face before, ever. She always stuck to bodyshots, or attacked my arms, never the head in any way. I don't know why, but I feel like she didn't mean to do that. It sounds a little crazy, but That's just a feeling. I sigh and walk home, not wanting to bother with the scolding I'll get from the heroes. Why does she hate me? Because I want to be a hero, duh. But… I don't know, she probably just decided that the face is a good target.

"You okay man?" The person beside me said.

"Wh-wait, was I speaking aloud?" I ask.

"Yeah, Lemme give you some advice-" We stop walking and face each other. The guy is probably barely older than me, with brown hair, almost swooping down to cover his right eye, and it looks like he's got wings in his hair, from where it spawns. He's got sharp facial features, and goldish-brown eyes. He's also wearing a school uniform, although, it doesn't seem like it's from my school.

"Okayy, what is it?" I ask him, obviously intrigued.

"So you're having girl problems, right?" This caught me off-guard.

"What?! Oh, uhh no, no, I was just-"

"Yeah, that's what we all say, look, Girls like a guy who can defend himself, and would defend her to his last breath, in this world, I guess it's all about your power, which seems kind of stupid. But just trust me on this, I got five girlfriends, all of which are aware of our situation. I got them by defending them, protecting them, and in turn, they all protect me when I need it. I don't know this girl you are having problems with, but they might actually like you, considering what just happened back there." I don't comprehend the thought of five girlfriends, at first, and ask:

"Wait, you saw that?"

"Yeah, I was going to intervene, but I think you handled it. You should probably go to a doctor or something about your back, that'll get real nasty real quick." He said, crossing his arms. That's when I noticed a red gauntlet, with a green gem in the middle of the back of his hand.

"Woah! Is that part of your quirk?" I ask.

"Wh-Oh yeah, sure, umm I have to go now, I hope you have good luck with that girl!" He says starting to run off, muttering something about rias.

"Wait, FIVE GIRLFRIENDS!?" I near shout.

I arrive home pretty late, It's already dark. I open the door to our apartment and announce:

"I'm home!"

"IZUKU! WHAT WAS THAT!?" I hear her scream. I immediately stop; they must have broadcast the event on live television.

"Umm, I had to-" I don't get to finish before I get slammed into by my mother, in a bear hug.

"I was so worried…" She says tearfully.

"I'm okay, mom. Just a little scratch." I say, also starting to tear up.

"Let me see-" She turns me around and sees my back.

"Thank god, it could have been a lot worse. Please, don't do that again." She says, grabbing some things to clean the wound.

"I can't promise anything, mom." I say, before immediately getting the sting of alcohol on my back.

"Who was in there anyways, I couldn't tell." She asks me, intrigued.

"Katsumi." She pauses for a moment, and continues.

"Should have figured, That last explosion had to have been her." She said, her voice slightly shaky. She takes out some bandages and wraps them around me, where the scrapes are.

"That girl, I swear. Why is she still your friend, I mean, She gets you hurt an-" I interrupt her before she finishes.

"She needed help, mom, I couldn't just leave her to suffer like that, and, We've known each other forever, I wouldn't just stop talking to her."

She sighs and says:

"Fine, Dinner's ready, so if you want to join me, come on." She says, walking to the kitchen.

"I made Katsudon!" I smile and join her.

When mom went to bed, I went to the roof, and sat on the ledge of the building. I don't want to jump off, no, but I just need to think. About a lot of things, including my quirk. I look at my hands, there's nothing too special about them, not from what I can see, at least. I don't remember what I was feeling when The gas started coming out of my hands. I try to make myself angry, like Ka-Chan. Nothing. Sad? Nothing. Happy? Nothing. I'm starting to get frustrated, I don't know how to activate it.

I hear a slight shuffle behind me and I say:

"Who's there?"

"It took you a full two minutes to notice me. You very well could be dead." The voice is sharp, and sounds slightly annoyed. I turn around to see a man, with a mask on to cover some of his face, he's wearing red and black, and has a lot of weapons, knives, a katana, I'm pretty sure, and his boots are spiked. I've heard of a lot of scary heroes, but this guy is SCARY. He doesn't have a nose!

"Wh-Wh-"

"Save it, I'm interested as to why you're here, on top of a roof."

"I live here, I just needed air. Why are you so armed?"

"For use of my quirk. I saw you earlier, when you saved that girl. Why. Tell me why you did that. You had no reason to, but you put your life on the line." He demands. I feel obliged to do so, like he would hurt me if I didn't.

"Well, I just had to. Plain and simple. My body moved before I had a plan to take him on." I said. It's true, I don't know what I was thinking.

"Tell me, do you plan on becoming a hero?" This is a strange question. I feel like I should say yes, but realistically…

"No, My quirk wouldn't help me defeat a powerful villain, nor would it let me save someone from a burning building, or would it allow me to lift rubble to save someone from a collapsed building. I'm not cut out to be a hero." I say, honestly. He gives me a look and says:

"Quirks aren't everything, you know."

"I know that, but they really help. And mine doesn't."

"Now that's interesting. Tell me kid, what do you think A hero should be?" I think for a moment, before answering:

"I think a hero should protect people. Not for money or fame, but because they can. A hero should put their life on the line before even thinking about it if it means protecting those who can't protect themselves. A hero shouldn't care about press conferences or how popular they are, they should simply protect people because they can. People shouldn't see a hero and think: 'oh they get paid to protect me.' no, they should think that this person will fight to the death to protect me, and that if it comes down to it, they will destroy themselves if it means keeping innocent people safe." In an instant, he's right next to me, squatting over the ledge, a smile on his face.

"Now, that, that is correct." He says to me.

"What's your quirk?" He continues.

"I emit a red gas from my hands. From what I can remember, it makes you see some sort of fear that you have."

"Interesting quirk there, now let me tell you mine." He takes out one of his knives which has… Blood on it!?"

"What the-"

"Quiet, my quirk is called Bloodcurdle. Based on someone's blood type, I can immobilize them for a certain amount of time. My maximum time is about 8 minutes. But I can do this-" I blink and he's gone, I turn around and see that he's behind me.

"What the-"

"A person can train themselves, to go beyond normal limits. My quirk does nothing for my speed, but I'm faster than you can comprehend, now tell my why you couldn't defeat somebody?" I'm speechless. I wasn't really aware of this, He's that fast without it being his quirk.

"I-I-"

"Exactly, now. Tell me, can you be a hero If I trained you to become like this?" This caught me by surprise. Is he asking me to be his pupil?

"Yes." I say, with little hesitation. He smiles wickedly and says:

"Good, I'll have to put my crusade on hold for a little while longer. So, If I am to train you, I want you to become a real hero, none of the fakes around here."

"Wait… Crusade? Are you even a hero?" I ask, not thinking about this earlier.

"By definition, no. It's the reason I'm here. To kill Mt. Lady."

"What!? You can't kill people!"

"Why not? She's a false hero. She does it for money and fame. Not to actually help people. She's the scum of this world."

"But that's not what heroes do! Killing isn't right! That makes you no better than them." He pauses for a moment, and says:

"Whatever. I'll still train you, since our ideals align, but I do warn you." He stands up and looks down at me.

"If you become a fake. You Will die to my hands." This terrifies me briefly, but I shake it off and say:

"Hold on, What's your name, or what should I call you? How will I find you?" He thinks for a moment, and says:

" I'll Find you, so don't worry about that. So Call me… Stain." He jumps off the building, lands and rolls, Taking off when he hits the ground. It's still hard to keep an eye on him, even from a vantage point. I blink a few times and go inside, heading to bed.

'_What was that? It's not like I don't agree with his ideals just his methods. Killing people isn't right. Period. I hope I can talk to him about it. Killing Mt. Lady, that's not right. Even if all she cares about is money. Exposing her would be the right thing to do, that she doesn't do it for ideals, but for money.'_ I think to myself, laying in bed. He did seem to take a liking to me after I told him what I think a hero should be. And that, might be the key to me becoming a hero. I decide to hold off on that thought. I'm pretty tired after today, so if we start training tomorrow, I'll assume it'll be brutal. Will it be speed strength, or quirk training? I start to drift off into sleep, probably the last good one until U.A entrance exams.

**That's all for this chapter! I have quite a few plans for this story, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stain

**Wow, This actually got amazing reception from the first chapter alone. I'm surprised! I'll leave responses to reviews at the end of the chapter.**

**A bit of a better description of Izuku's quirk would probably be like Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, hence the picture I used. Although, Right now, it's not anywhere near the actual fear Toxin, so we'll have to wait on that.**

**Without further ado, Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Stain**

Training with stain was, to put simply, hell. It was hell but Satan took some time off and Stain took over. Stain showed little to no mercy with this training, and gave me a schedule to follow to a T. On an Average day, at the beginning, I would wake up at around six, Run a mile away, run back home, take a shower, have a light breakfast, and take the train to school. I wouldn't even get to rest there, whenever I had free time, I would spend it running MORE, around the school. I even use these clamps to increase my grip strength during class. After school, I'd take the train home and Do my homework real fast. Stain is actually very serious about my studies.

"If you're going to get into the best Hero school, you'll need the best grades, training is secondary." He said to me once, which really took me by surprise.

Once I finished that, I would go to Dagobah municipal beach. It's basically an illegal landfill. It started about ten years ago, since trash always floated inland, and left it on the beach, People started doing illegal dumping there. As to how people manage to get Refrigerators and an entire _car_ here, I have no Idea. Stain's idea for me is to get me to both clean up the beach, and to learn combat, which he brutally teaches me. He'd have me pull the fridges behind me, He'd have me take apart the cars by hand, and carry them away, Once we were done with taking out the trash, he'd teach me to fight.

"Are we done for today?" I ask, out of breath and slightly hopeful.

"No, I told you, I'll help you be a real hero, and a real hero, knows how to fight." Stain responds, with an emotionless face. He's toned down his costume slightly, He has two knives, but his boots with spikes are gone, just regular boots. Apart from the knives, he's unarmed. He still has his mask, though.

"Wait, what? I thought you would teach me how I'd get faster!"

"Don't complain, I'll tell you this, Speed isn't everything, much like quirks. You can be the fastest motherfucker on the planet, but it doesn't mean shit if you run from all your problems."

"But I'll subdue them with my quirk! They'd crumple in fear!"

"Okay then, Use your quirk to subdue me. I won't move, just subdue me now." I stick out the palm of my hand and concentrate, closing my eyes. I try to build up emotions, to release pure fear. I open my eyes and find a miniscule amount of red gas emitting from my hands.

"Wow, I'm quivering in fear." Stain sarcastically says, Approaching me.

"I-I can't fully control it now, But when I do-"

"You'll terrify them into submission, I get it. But lemme ask you this, what'll you do when you come across somebody who's on your skill level, but they have a gas mask?" I freeze at this. I didn't think about that.

"If your weakness is something one can get for a couple thousand yen at a surplus store, then you need to re-evaluate your plans. You need to learn how to fight, or you'll end up dead within an hour of being a _student._"

"Okay, How will I learn how to fight?" I ask, biting the bullet.

"Well, punch me." He says, as if it were obvious.

"O-Okay." I say, making a fist and punching at him. One second he was there, and the next he wasn't, and I feel immediate pain in my ribs. I collapse on the ground, Trying to gasp for air.

"I think you'll be able to fight, when you can successfully lay a hit on me, and be able to block my attacks." He says, now behind me.  
"O-Okay." I repeat, getting back to my feet.

"Again." He says, I try to catch him off-guard this time, punching with my concealed arm to him, but I miss, and feel a kick delivered to the back of my knee. I collapse, again, and Stain tells me:

"You can't just be fast, you must think so. If you can't think in the moment, you'll be wishing you did, when you're six feet under."

"FIne then, Show me what you mean." I say, Getting up. Stain smiles and says:

"You asked for it." He's gone in a blur and I try to block my back, bring my arms up, but am punched in the stomach, Almost vomiting. I feel another strike to my back, this one feels like a kick. My head jerks skyward when I get uppercutted in the jaw, which is followed up by another punch to my ribs, causing me to be sent backwards, and my head goes forward, along with my feet, causing me to start to fall backwards. Before I hit the ground, I feel a pair of hands grab onto me, and I feel my momentum shift as I'm promptly tossed across the patch of sand, and I land flat on my face, now with Stain stepping on my back.  
"Think in the moment." He repeats, getting his foot off of me. I try to stand, but crumple and violently throw up in the sand.

"No pain no gain. Now I hope you see what I mean by you needing to fight while thinking in the moment. You can plan ahead as much as you like, but something unforeseen WILL Happen. Now, get up. Try and hit me again." I finish vomiting and wipe my mouth. Getting up, I look at Stain, Who's got a serious look on his face.

"Yes, sensei." I didn't want to piss him off, if that's when I'm asking for it, then I wonder what he does to his victims.

"I like the sound of that, now, Begin!" He smiles, and takes a fighting stance.

"Sensei." I say, before He leaves me.

"What?"

"Well, I just want to know about your… Methods of purging evil. Do you really kill them?" He's silent for a moment, either thinking about his answer, or thinking of ways to kill me.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's not right, But hear me out, please." I pause, and he nods.

"Well… You're training me, as your pupil to be the best true hero, but Heroes don't kill. Not unless it's absolutely necessary, and even then, they're hesitant. We agree that a hero should put their life on the line above all else, but they shouldn't kill others in order to do so. They should consider their actions about killing even the worst of villains. Why are they a villain? Everybody has their own reasons, a lot of villains are villains because they have a family to support, or because they have nothing else to turn to. Even the villains who do it for fun, or for revenge, they're no different, Sparing their lives is what heroes do. As for the villainous heroes, I understand that as well, but Even they don't require death. I do think they should have a harsher sentence than normal villains, like Mt. Lady, whom you said you came here to kill, doesn't deserve that. She does do it for money and fame, and she should be reprimanded for that. But killing her is horrible, killing any hero is horrible, even if they do equally horrible crimes, they should be punished, even if it's by death, we should let the law handle that." I finish. Stain stays silent for a moment, before saying:

"There's no other way to make sure that somebody will never do it again, other than death."

"I can't say that's not true, but it's ethically wrong, even if you were to mold a perfect hero out of your Ideology, How many people, who some may actually be innocent, Would you have to kill in order to accomplish that?"

Stain stays silent this time. He blinks and says:

"I won't force you to kill people, I'll teach you, but you don't have to apply it to what you think you should be as a true hero. Be back here tomorrow." He jumps over a railing and takes off, Practically leaving a trail of dust behind him. I breathe out, possibly having risked my life with that conversation. I really appreciate that he's doing this for me, but I don't know what to think about him. He's correct about his Ideals on being a hero, but killing people… It's not right.

After the first couple months, we shifted to a new schedule and workout plan, which was a further descent into hell.

My morning started at 5:30, and I would run a mile and a half away, and back, full sprint. I'd have enough time to shower and eat, while Now running to school, not taking the train. When I arrive at school, I'll go about my dar normally, increasing my grip strength with the spring-like clamps I have, and I still run whenever I can and have time. I Run back home, quickly do my homework and study a little bit, and head to Dagobah to get in some training.

The first time Stain had me practice taking on an armed assailant, he came at me. With an actual goddamn knife.

"Today we'll mix it up a little bit, I'll have you be taking me on, but this time-" He reaches into his "Sleeve" and pulls out a large knife, about six inches, not counting the handle.

"I have a knife." He finishes, Suddenly rushing past me, leaving only a shallow cut on my cheek. It's now that my body decides that moving would be beneficial to my health and I dodge to the side, Facing him.

"When taking on somebody with a knife, you want as much distance as you can get. But since you don't have any ranged weapons right now, your best bet-" He starts. I feel his presence get closer to me, and all of a sudden, he's closer to me than I feel should be possible.

"-Would be to get as close as humanly possible." He nicks me again, this time barely cutting my ear. With all this time we've done this, My reaction time has increased, only a little though. I duck away and roll to the side, where I feel a light slash on the back of my thigh.

"You can't do that without trying to get close. Like I said, get close, and grapple onto them. Restrain whatever limb they're using to attack you with." I'm a little thrown off by his wording, but I do suppose I will run into somebody who's not holding the blade in a conventional method, or if they have an extra appendage to hold onto it. I face stain, and try to tackle him, attempting to grab his right arm. My efforts are awarded with a somewhat shallow slice to my armpit. I tackle nothing, just diving to the ground.

"A pathetic attempt. If entertaining." He says, licking the blood off the knife, activating his quirk. Recently, it's become our way of signaling when our training has ended, even though it literally leaves me paralyzed. Not for long, though, about two minutes. I've figured out his quirk is based on blood type, since he affects me for a shorter amount of time than other people he's used it on.

"You still have a lot to learn, but I can tell you this, you're getting better." Stain says. This would have paralyzed me if he hadn't used his quirk beforehand.

"Wh-What?" I respond, only moving my mouth.

"After all this time, there's no way you wouldn't be getting better, it's physically impossible for you to have stayed at your previous level. Granted, you'd still die going up against anybody who even thinks they know how to use their quirk. Go home for today, We'll start a different schedule tomorrow." Stain finishes, Running off. Leaving me immobilized on the sand.

After that day, The last two months up to the entrance exam were suicide inducing. I'd wake up at five, And go running, again. My day would go the same as before, going to school, and running back. But this time, I would go home, study, and sleep. I'd wake up again at about ten, then I'd go on "patrol" with stain. It would consist of helping people with fighting small time criminals, although, it mostly consisted of me watching him fight people and observing his moves. He's never taken me to fight a hero before, but I honestly really don't want to even think about that. Most nights are actually quiet, honestly. But each night he would run and leap over and down buildings.

"In order to make it across a building, you need to build up momentum. If you don't, you'll end up smashing your face on the other building." Stain says to me on the first night, and demonstrates himself by almost instantly clearing the gaps in the building we're on. He's fully armed this time, with all his knives and two swords.

"H-How do you expect me to do that?!" I ask, looking at the 10-foot gap.

"I just told you. Gain momentum." Stain calls out, crossing his arms and watching me. I take a look over the edge and see a four-story drop. I back to the edge of the building, trying to gain as much momentum as I can. I kick off running with my right foot, The space closing between me and the gap real quick. Just as I'm about to kick off the roof, I look down, and freeze for a moment, and My legs don't let me jump. I take a second to realize what I did, then I begin to fall. I slam into the opposite building and fall down the building, smacking my face and back into each wall. When I finally reach the bottom, I crash into what's fortunately a full dumpster, the lid closing on me.

"Ohh… Shit." I mutter, in a rare instance of me swearing. I don't think I broke something, but I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow. I sit in the darkness and foul smell of the trash pile for a moment before the lid opens.

"Ok. That was another level of pathetic." Stain says: Squatting at the edge of the dumpster.

I simply groan in response, trying to get out of the dumpster. Stain offers a hand, which I accept and he pulls me out of the dumpster. I double over and try not to vomit from the impact and smell.

"You hesitated. You can't be doing that, you know. Any hesitation will lead to death. This fall could have killed you. You're lucky that you were cushioned." Stain says, Looking up at the rooftops.

"Yeah. Noted." I spit out. Stain gives me a stern look and takes something out, it's a mask. Similar to his own, tan in color with two eye holes for me to see, only it's shorter by tenfold. Only extending about a foot, in comparison to his three foot mask.

"Take this, and come with me." Stain tells me and starts to jump from wall to wall, until he's on the top of the roof I tried to make it to. I look around and find a fire escape, about three feet above me. I put on the mask and get a running start, grabbing onto the bottom rung of the ladder and quickly climbing up. I must look very strange. The mask doesn't really go with what I'm wearing. I'm wearing black everything, including gloves. The mask just doesn't go with anything I'm wearing.

"Took you long enough. Come on. Look at that." Stain whispers, pointing down below at the alley below us. As far as I can see, It's a bunch of people, about six total, standing around two figures. I can't make out what they look like, but it looks like some sort of deal.

"What's happening?" I whisper back, glancing at stain.

"It's a Trigger deal. I trust you know what trigger is?" he asks me.

"Kind of. The media doesn't-" I'm met with a sharp smack to the back of my head.

"You have to look deeper. The media doesn't cover trigger as much as they should. Trigger is a drug that enhances the user's quirk by tenfold. At the expense of their sanity." Stain explains to me, as if it was obvious.

"O-Oh." I simply reply, not really knowing what to say.

"The thing about trigger deals that the media really doesn't like to show, is what comes along with it-" He starts, when two more figures are tossed towards the two making the deal. They have bags covering their heads and they're tied up, hands bound behind their backs.

"-Trigger users." Stain finishes, when the two are tossed in.

"Based on how it's made, Trigger can be either a one-off thing you can do, such as taking tylenol or something like that, or it can have the effects of heroin. More often than not, It's something in between. Small time criminals often buy it so they stand a chance at defeating criminals. Although, Back when My Ideals were different, a group of vigilantes almost stopped the trigger trade altogether. It's slower these days, fortunately." This takes me aback slightly, not about the history of trigger, but rather that last word, _fortunately_. Back when I met him, he seemed to take pride in killing, and would it seems like he would be the one to promote this in order to continue his "Crusade." Then again, I know little to nothing about his life before we met.

"That's awful." I say.

"Indeed. But that's not the worst of it. The people they use, the kidnapped ones there, they are forcibly injected with trigger and let loose to wreak havoc." Stain keeps explaining. The bound-up people were de-masked, revealing a person with sandy hair and another person, who is bald.

"We need to stop them." I say, sternly. Stain glances at me and says:

"Yes, we do. But I want you to use your quirk. I'll only help if you really need it." My eyes widen as I say:

"What? I can't do that. I can't control my quirk like that."

"Stop thinking like that. You quirk-"

"But it's different for you!" I say, slightly louder than I should

"Your quirk is involuntary, You just have to lick blood." I realize I interrupted him and apologize, in which he scoffs and says:

"Whatever kid, just know that your quirk, right now could incapacitate everybody there and you don't even need to go down there. Just think about activating it. That's all." Stain urges me on and I stick out my hands over the edge and close my eyes, focusing on letting my quirk loose, releasing the gas.

"Good, Good." Stain says, in which I open my eyes and see that flowing from my hands, is a red gas, which is descending upon the deal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" I hear somebody scream, I take a look over the edge and see a huge amount of gas, a large amount than I've seen before. I can _feel_ everything in the gas. Everyone's movements, and what's happening to their brains.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" I hear another say, he sounds younger than me. Which worries me. Why is someone so young getting involved in this? I shake my head as I feel something else counteract my gas. I hear gunfire as some whizzing goes by my head. Stain grabs me by my shirt and yanks me back.

"One of them has a quirk like yours, I would bet. Has a gas mask too. I would guess that he's the one with a gun, too. But the thing is, if he has a gas mask…"

"He's not immune to his own quirk. Not to mention that he's probably not confident in his fighting prowess if he's armed with a gun." I finish for him. Stain smiles and says:

"Pretty good at analyzing people, huh?" Stain says, Mostly to himself.

"Now, Go down there and finish the job." Stain tells me, tapping my shoulder. I nod and slide down the fire escape on the side, letting out more gas as I descend. Surrounded by my own gas, I start hearing screams, from the people who held their breath for too long and had to breathe. I can sense most of the people here have fallen to their knees, while some others are throwing punches in the gas, forgetting about their quirks entirely.

This is the effect of fear on people, forgetting everything they know. This is TRUE terror.

"Where are you!?" I hear the kid say, firing a shot in the gas. I feel the bullet fly through the gas, allowing me to dodge it with relative ease, knowing where it'll come from. I get to the edge of my gas cloud, beyond that is a different gas, I don't know what it is, or how it works. But it might work the same as mine.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I respond, Backing up and dashing towards the wall, jumping off of it. I leak more gas through my palms, letting it trail behind me.

"Gotcha!" He shouts, I slide on the ground and slam into his right ankle.

"Huh?" I hear him mutter, not registering that I've slammed into him. I get to my feet and punch where he should be, only to be met with air. I blink and my eyelids feel heavy. I've breathed in the other gas.

"Shit." I hear the kid say, and I feel him run off into my own gas. I try to get up only to collapse onto my knees. I feel a sudden feeling of tiredness wash over me as I try to fight the urge to sleep. I try to crawl out of the purple gas only to collapse, falling asleep.

I open my eyes to find that I'm looking up at the sky.

"Well for a second, I thought you'd end up in a coma." Stain says, Looking over me.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up. My lungs feel like I just tried to intentionally inhale chloroform.

"Well, you incapacitated most of them with your gas, they were easy to tie up while they were hallucinating. The last one got away, though." Stain said, strangely calm.

"Isn't that bad, though? That I let one go away?"

"Definitely, but you got the dealers, and saved the trigger victims. Even if they were scared shitless like the rest of them. For your first time taking people down, you didn't do bad." Stain said. Wait, is he praising me?

"Don't get me wrong, if you were by yourself, you'd be several levels of dead once the dealers stopped tripping. Come on, the police are on their way." stain says, helping me up and dashes off across the rooftops, leaving me behind.

Every day was like that, just calmer, all the way up to the week before entrance exams for U.A.

"Izuku." Stain tells me on our last night. I flinch, since this is the first time he's used my first name. We're on top of the highest building in Musutafu. It's a bank/hotel that also houses a hero agency. We're looking over the city for crime that may be going on. That's what Stain said, at least. I can't see anything from up here.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Good christ, get rid of that stutter. Anyways, I want to congratulate you on getting this far." My heart almost stops at this.

"What do you mean?"

"You've successfully gotten faster and stronger. Not only that, but you've also learned how to fight. I believe you are ready to truly start becoming a hero."

"But I still can't touch you! You said I'd be ready once I could punch you!" I say quickly.

"True, but I want to show you something." Stain reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone, showing a picture of me ten months ago. I'm laying flat on my face, in sand, obviously crying. It's when I started clearing out Dagobah beach. The beach still isn't 100% clean, but it's definitely a noticeable difference, with about three quarters of the beach clean.

"Over the course of the year, You've gotten faster, because of our training you've managed to get faster than that of the average person. The only reason you haven't been able to hit me, is because the faster I pushed you to go, I would go slightly faster, a step ahead of you."

"Wha-What?"

"That's right. If you were to fight somebody one-on-one, I would be willing to say you win." Stain tells me, while I fall to my knees, tears starting to well up.

"Man up you crybaby. Before I leave you, I'll leave you with a gift." Stain says. This stops me, since the only thing he's given me so far is a mask, which was a requirement for me to have. Stain reaches up his "Sleeve" and takes out a knife. It's a very fancy knife, like one that would seem to come from a war about four hundred years ago.  
"This knife is somewhat special, made for world war 2 and used by the germans. On the blade it says Blood and sacrifice on each side." He demonstrates this and shows me. It's in cursive english, for whatever reason. It's made of iron, although it looks like silver. It's guard is shaped like a T, and is made of some sort of metal that's black, I'm not sure what it is though. He shifts his hand slightly and shows the handle. It's leather, with the etchings of the words "Love" and "Honor".

"It may seem like gibberish, but It has several meanings. Blood being family, love being love, and honor being honor. Sacrifice is the one constant. But in order to have Love, you must sacrifice blood and honor. In order to have blood, you have to sacrifice love and and honor. In order to have Honor, you must sacrifice Love and blood. I've sacrificed love and blood while on my crusade. I hope that while this blade is within your possession, you throw away your honor. And be better than myself." He presents the knife to me, which I take. I inspect it for a moment and look up, to see Stain on the edge of the building. Looking at the city. The wind is flowing through his scarf, hair, and facemask.

"Where are you going?" I ask, knowing he's about to jump off.

"I don't know. I need to… Think. About my Ideals." Stain says, I hear an alarm go off, and I look behind me to see a red light flashing.

"So your last test-" Stain begins, grinning wickedly.

"Get home, without getting caught." He jumps off the building, disappearing from sight. When I run over to the ledge, he's gone, disappeared. I stand on the roof for a moment before realizing what he said.

"Wait… WHAT!?"

As to how I got off the building, well that was definitely a challenge. In essence, I had to dodge security guards and pro heroes. I didn't have to fight anybody, at least. I couldn't get down from the outside alone, so I had to use a combination of the inside and outside in order to get down safely. On the way down I had to destroy a few security robots that started shooting lasers at me. They were pretty basic, design wise. Some of them even had some exposed wires, which seemed suspicious. I will tell you, the lasers HURT. It felt like someone jabbed a hot poker into my shoulder. That was the first time, though, when I first found out about the security robots, It snuck up on me and shot me in the shoulder.

When I reached a nearby building, I just jumped on it and sprinted home. I set the knife on my dresser and saw a note on my desk.

"Watch your back. Keep training while I'm gone."

-Stain

I'm boh flattered and scared that Stain bothered to follow me home one night and knows where I live. Then again, I did tell him I lived here before, just never what level or room. I tuck the note away and lay in bed. Thinking about whether or not I should continue with this workout plan. I decide to do so, since It's what Stain would want me to do, despite it being actual hell.

**Two Days Later**

I'm pushed against the wall by Katsumi, who hasn't done as much as look at me the past year. She's by herself, which is a rare occurrence, since she's normally followed by at least one of her goons.

"What's with you?! I thought I told you to stop trying to be a hero!" She yells, crackling her hands.

"I know you did. Don't think I didn't hear or feel you explain it to you. I'm going to U.A. I've worked harder than hell getting here, I'm not letting you stop me now." I say, trying to push past her.

"No! If your weak ass tries to be a hero, you'll be squashed! You'll just get in the way!" she shouts, trying to grab at my uniform. Before she does, I step aside and grab her wrist with my right hand, using my left to grab the back of her neck, pressing on the pressure points. She freezes and I say:

"I promised somebody I'd become a real hero. Unlike you. You'd be a hero who preys on the weak, and threatens them, doing it for pleasure rather than to actually help or save people." I start to release gas from my palms, involuntarily. I quickly stop and let go of her.

"You damn nerd!" She shouts, swinging her hand towards me, preparing an explosion. Time moves slower, as I duck and step behind her, walking away. The gas isn't flammable, fortunately. I can sense her quickly escape the gas cloud, without being affected by it. I shake my head and go to Dagobah, where I've been clearing out more and more trash. I hope Katsumi hasn't been watching me these past few months, since she figured out that I'm still trying to be a hero. Scratch that, I'm becoming a hero. Stain told me to be more confident in myself, So I need to try to do that.

"Entrance exams are this week. I can't let anybody distract me from this. I'm pretty sure Stain will kill me if I don't become a hero." I say aloud, while carrying a fridge across the beach.

**That's all for this chapter! It's mostly a training montage, but Next chapter we'll be seeing entrance exams.**

**Now, time for reviews!**

**Devonte316**

This story doesn't seem bad it's a liitle confusing to follow but it sounds like you have a good idea in this story and I would really like to see how this story continues to unfold.

**Thanks for reading this impending shitstorm! I should say again that this is more of a writing practice than anything, I'll be experimenting with a lot of things for my other stories. As for the Idea, well I was quite frankly surprised that nobody else thought of this yet.**

**AnimeA55Kicker**

Random Issei Hyudou cameo.

**Yeah, I literally just said: Fuck it. Let's put Issei in this. But this may or may not be a nod to a potential crossover.**

**Waterfire98**

I love this story. At one point in the story Izuku's quirk was in liquid form. I have to ask will be able to use in liquid as well as gas?

**Thanks! As for the question, That'll be answered later, so hang in there!**

**SirMaou**

I love it!

**Thank you! **

**Theaquamarinegem**

Mor mor mor mor mor mor mor mor

**Woah there, I gotchu.**

**MrRayney**

This really is an interesting quirk that you decided to give to Deku in this story.

With the way in which Katsumi acts before and after the incident with the villain of limo (my English is bad, but I hope to give to understand) we can give an assumption of why it acts in that way towards Izuku.

The last part is also something great, I've always had problems with the ideals of Stain, that does not mean I do not like the character ... he is really quite great and this small interaction between both characters was very well written.

I'm really quite interested in this story and I wish you good luck in continuing it.

**Okay, Ima be honest, I'm having a hard time with that first part. But as for the second part, Stain is one of the more interesting characters in this story. I personally think his Ideals are just fine, lining up with that of All Might's. But it's all in the execution. And thank you for the compliments on this story!**

**That's all for now! **

**Criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

**Oh my god almost 200 followers in only 2 chapters, I feel nervous now. I guess I shouldn't let you down! **

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize about how long it took for this chapter to come out. I decided to work on **_**Atlas**_**, which is an infinity gauntlet twoshot, and I wanted to get it out BEFORE Endgame, so that kinda consumed all of my other stories, but apart from that, it's the usual school and boring shit like that. But still, don't expect chapters to come out super soon.**

**So I said earlier that This **_**was **_**just a writing project, and shit might change, so here's the first major change: U.A is a University. So everybody is old enough to be in a university, contrary to my earlier statement. **

**So for reference, Izuku is 17 while Katsumi 18, as of now.**

**Quick note: Shout Out to ThegreatbubbaJ for the entire Idea for the title of this story!**

**Responses to Reviews are at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Reality**

Izuku ties a belt around his waist, attaching weights around it. He's standing at Dagobah beach, although there is some trash left, there's not a lot, about two to three truckloads of it.

'_I know that training with Stain has made me faster, but there's a certain point where I won't get faster by conventional means. With enough weight, I should be able to get propel myself faster. I just need to be careful as to not hurt myself.'_ Izuku thinks to himself, attaching the last weight.

"Adding on another sixty pounds ought to be enough." He says to himself, starting to stretch a little bit.

"I'll time myself for mile. I'll have to rest tomorrow, If I'm too exhausted to take the test, Stain will kill me." Izuku puts his phone on his belt and gets on one knee into a starting position, putting both of his hands in the sand. He taps his phone's stopwatch, and starts running.

'_Oh yeah, I can definitely feel the difference. I'll just have to keep adding the weights, Piccolo style!' _He runs past signs, quickly. He spots his end point, a little pier at the end of the beach.

'_Final stretch!'_ Izuku starts to run faster, pushing his feet against the sand harder. He runs for another few seconds, before crossing the pier, and hitting the stop on his timer.

'_Three minutes and twenty seven seconds! That's two seconds faster than yesterday!'_ Izuku thinks, stopping the movement from his legs.

'_Wait, did I-'_ Izuku tumbles through the sand, occasionally crashing into a rock.

"Oww. I should probably think about stopping first, and then the time." He sits up and rubs his head, when he hears a voice.

"You okay, man?" He looks up to see a guy in casual clothing, just a T-shirt and shorts. He has messy, black hair, not to mention the jagged teeth he has that could probably effortlessly rip through Izuku's arm.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm just training."

"Oh, That's cool! What do you do?" He asks, getting intrigued.

"Well, about a year ago I started to clean up this beach, with the help of my teacher, I would run like hell for miles to get faster, in order to make up for my quirk." Izuku responds, getting up.

"Woah! Are you trying to become a hero?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure most people our age are, but I am. Are you?"

"Yeah! I mean, I only started to train my quirk about a year ago, as well. But I've made a lot of progress since then."

"Huh. Say, what is your quirk?"

"I call it hardening-" He raises his hand, and it seems to crystalize slightly, sharpening the tips of his fingers to a fine point.

"Woah! That's like Crimson Riot's quirk! It's got a lot of offensive and defensive capabilites!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! You can work on hitting people or objects a lot harder without having to worry about damage to yourself!"

"I guess, but It's still dangerous, and I can't withstand a lot of force."

"Well from what you said, you didn't really work on training your quirk a lot, and all quirks are dangerous if you use them correctly, hell, mine could be dangerous!"

"Speaking of which, what's your quirk? Is it something speed based, cause you were running pretty damn fast. Is it also why you just tumbled, like you have a hard time turning it off?" Izuku chuckles slightly, and says:

"No, Not at all. The speed is just a part of my hard work and dedication-"

'_Not to mention somebody literally pointing a blade to my back while I run.'_ He thinks.

"-No, My actual quirk is much more… VIllainous." He says, uneasily. The shark-toothed teen gets an uneasy look before saying:

"It can't be that bad, Cmon, just tell me what it is!" Izuku looks away before saying:

"Do you promise you won't judge me based on my quirk?"

"Why would I? It's totally unmanly to do that!" He says excitedly, obviously getting pumped.

"Well… I can emit a gas from my hands, and it as the effect of…" Izuku hesitates for a moment before finishing:

"Making people see their fear. Really intense fear." He finishes, clenching his fist.  
"Oh, well how about we spar?"

"What?"

"We spar right here and now, using our quirks!" he says excitedly.

'_I haven't properly fought with somebody since Stain, and before that the whole trigger deal incident.'_ Izuku thinks.

"Sure. It'll be good practice before the entrance exams." He says, stretching his arms out a little bit.

"You might wanna take off those weights, I wanna be able to beat you at your full strength." Izuku looks down and unclasps the belt, feeling slightly lighter.

"By the way, What's your name?" Izuku asks, tossing the weights aside.

"Oh, It's Kirishima, Ejiro Kirishima."

"Well, I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleasure to meet you." He says, bowing.  
"Likewise, now Midoriya, How should we go about this?" Kirishima asks, returning the bow.

"Well, either until we surrender or land a critical blow." Izuku says, taking The fighting stance Stain taught him. It's not a common one, and since Stain made it so that Izuku can use his quirk while fighting, he looks somewhat goofy. He holds his left hand outward, palm open towards Kirishima. His right hand is about halfway down his other arm, much the same as his other hand. His footing seems awkward, his left foot forward, pointing his toes to the right. His other foot is straight forward, facing Kirishima.

Kirishima assumes a regular boxing position, hands in front of his face, bouncing slightly on the sand.

"You ready?" Kirishima asks. Izuku grins and says:

"Bring it."

Kirishima responds by rushing Izuku. Izuku quickly dashes backwards, activating his quirk. He shows his palms to Kirishima, and clouds himself in the crimson gas.

"Woah!" Kirishima says, skidding to a halt, as to not enter the cloud.

"Get out of there!"

"No, you get in here!" Izuku Points his hand over to the right and closes it almost into a fist, leaving an opening towards the thumb, and sprays a concentrated blast of the gas away from himself, and dives to the left.

"Gotcha!" Kirishima says, Throwing a punch in the gas. He misses, and Izuku seemingly appears behind him.  
"Not this time." Izuku Smashes his palm into Kirishima's head, forcing it into the gas. Kirishima freaks out for a second, and takes a deep breath. Izuku lets go of his head, and takes a few steps back, Trailing the gas in front of him.  
"It'll take more than that to-" Kirishima stops his sentence, his surroundings seemingly changing around him, now trapped in nothing but red clouds. He fans the gas around and yells:

"Where are you!?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He hears Izuku respond, seemingly from all over the place. Kirishima randomly punches in the gas, hoping to hit Izuku.

'_I have to get out of here.'_ Kirishima thinks, Starting to run in a single direction, out of the gas. He runs for what seems like miles until he comes across a door.

'_What the hell is this?'_ He opens the door and almost falls into a chasm.  
"What the-"

"Don't tell my you're scared, huh? How is a man going to beat me if you can't muster up the guts to even fight?" Izuku says, Kirishima spots him, on an Island that seems like it's just barely in reach to jump. He suddenly disappears, in a cloud of red gas.

"Sorry about this, I haven't been able to get a willing volunteer to test out the limits to my quirk yet. You're going to have to be my little guinea pig for a little while." Izuku says, behind Kirishima. He hardens his fist and throws a punch, only for it to come short of a giant, cloaked man. Kirishima looks up to find a man's face half covered in shadow, although he can make out some distinct features, like sharp teeth, a rock like face and glowing, red eyes.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima falls back, and trips through the door frame, starting to fall into the abyss.

'_This is bad this is bad this is bad. I need to-'_

"I really wish I could see what you are seeing right now, since I can't, I'm going to have to ask you what you're seeing." Izuku says, who is falling right next to Kirishima. He blinks and finds himself standing again, this time on top of a building.

"This is insane!"

"If I'm right about this, You're about to see much, much worse." Izuku says from behind him. Before Kirishima can turn around, Izuku puts his hand on Kirishima's face, covering his mouth and nose. Kirishima unintentionally takes a deep breath and turns around, seeing Izuku smiling and waving.

"Sorry about this!" He says, kicking Kirishima in the stomach. Kirishima is knocked back, and off the building. Mid air, Kirishima turns around, assuming a free-fall position.

"What the hell is going on!?" He screams, facing the street.

'_I should survive the fall if I can just harden.'_ He thinks, until the street starts morphing.

"How-" He doesn't finish before the street morphs into a face of a bald man, a very angry looking one at that. Kirishima screams on the way down, two hundred, one hundred, fifty feet from impact. The street opens its 'mouth', and closes on him, encasing him in darkness. Kirishima turns around in the air again, looking up into the blackness above. Suddenly, His back hits something somewhat soft, and his arms are spread out into a T form.

"I-" He is interrupted by straps being applied to his arms, legs and his head. Thick leather straps meant for the criminally insane.

"Now you are a truly extraordinary specimen." A voice says, too deep to Be Izuku's. Kirishima looks to the left to find a doctor wearing surgical gear. His back is turned to him, selecting a tool on the table in front of him.

"It'll take a little more than a scalpel to cut you open." He says, turning around to reveal a power drill, with a sharp bit attached to it.

"Oh shit."

"Oh, Don't you worry-" The doctor says, touching Kirishima's forehead lightly.

"-This will hurt you more than it will me!" He finishes, his voice turning into an insanely high pitched voice. He pulls the trigger and starts the drill, Starting to bore it into his chest. Kirishima howls inhuman noises in pain, thrashing around as hard as he can, whilst strapped up.

"Silence! I Still haven't broken the skin!" The Doctor seemingly increases the drill speed, and presses it harder into the Shark-toothed teen's chest. Kirishima Thrashes around more violently than before, this time, his right arm is freed, he hardens his hand and swipes at the drill, which breaks. The doctor takes a step back and laughs maniacally.

"That's the fire I'm looking for! Unfortunately, I think your surgery went a little wrong! I guess It's time to meet the man downstairs!" He says, pulling a giant lever on the wall.

"Wait!" The surgery table flips, and reveals what's below Kirishima. Below, is a seemingly endless pit of fire, and at the bottom is an indistinguishable figure.

"Have fun!" The doctor screams from above, and the straps release, letting Kirishima fall. The flames lick at his skin, sending pain throughout his body. The flames form into Izuku's face, only more twisted and more demonic.  
"What the Hell are you!?" Kirishima screams, pushing his arms out, as if to break his fall.

"**Heh Heh Heh, I guess You could call me… Your GOD!"** It says, demonically, as it laughs. Before Kirishima can react, The figure at the bottom jumps, high up.

"You Weak-" It jumps straight through the flames and punches Kirishima in the face, causing him to flip. The person grabs his leg and spins around, throwing him at the ground with all his might. Kirishima looks and sees his Idol, Crimson Riot.

"Little Shit!" He finishes, Raising his fist, descending Upon Kirishima. Kirishima makes contact with the ground, causing the ground to splinter and crack upon impact. Kirishima sees his Idol descend upon him, Preparing a comet-sized blow to the face, when it stops. Kirishima opens his eyes to find himself propped against a pole, with Izuku's face being the first thing he sees.  
"What the hell was that!?"

"My quirk! Uhh, sorry about that, actually. I probably should have asked you just how Hard I should try and take it."

Kirishima takes a moment to steady his breathing and his heart rate. His heart is pounding out of his chest, barely breathing right.

"It's fine, It's Fine." He says, more to himself than anybody else.

"Anyways, If it's okay with you, and if you're comfortable explaining, What was it like?"

"Wait, Are you immune to your quirk?"

"Yeah, for the most part. That's why I've never been able feel the full effects of it, it's also why I haven't been able to use it basically at all, if somebody just happens to be walking by…" Izuku half lies.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, well, I suppose It would be helpful if I told you." Kirishima recounts everything that he saw, with growing intensity throughout the vision.

"Huh, It sounds like you're afraid of heights, or you have a really intense fear of surgeons."

"Well, I don't like Heights, that's true, and I've never really thought about being at the doctor, but that was terrifying." Izuku sits down in the sand, and thinks for a minute.

"W-What?" Kirishima stutters.

"Well, It sounds Like you have Acrophobia, and also slight Algophobia."

"What?" Kirishima asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, Uhh, Fear of heights and fear of pain. Seeing how you were almost constantly falling, and how intense getting drilled in the chest was, it sounds like these are your fears. It makes sense, honestly. If a person with a hardening quirk were to fall a great distance, their quirk wouldn't protect them, since their organs aren't hardened as well, you'd turn your body into a blender and puke up an organ smoothie." Izuku says to a wide-eyed Kirishima.

"Say, can you feel pain when you're hardened?"

"No, but if my defense is broken, I feel immediate, extreme pain."

"Huh, makes sense, feeling pain whilst your quirk is activated… Anyways, Thank you!" Izuku says, Getting up and extending a hand towards Kirishima, who accepts.

"Anyways, I should be going, it's getting kinda late." Izuku says, Picking up his belt, putting it on.

"Say, Have you submitted a hero outfit?" Izuku freezes for a second before saying:

"Nope, Thanks for the reminder, though! I'll see you later!" Izuku says, Dashing away, Leaving Kirishima in the dust.

**ooOO Face Your Fears OOoo**

Izuku sit at his desk, finishing up his design for a Hero costume. It's a pretty rough sketch, but it ought to be enough for them to understand. Izuku reads aloud:

"Suit must be red and black, black being the dominant color, the red following the stripes shown. Specialized shoes with spring suppression (Instructions for a preferred method of creation on back of paper). Gloves should be mostly normal, covering everything up to the fingertips, to which the palms and bottoms of the fingers are exposed. The only advanced Support Item Required is a Wrist-mounted Grappling hook. The wire should be made out of Intertwined Iron cable, capable of both moving around as if it were a rope, and holding the weight of about two people. The claw of the grapple hook should be adjustable, either being opened or closed from either when it's fully retracted, or when it's extended. A preferred material to be made for the claw would either be Tungsten or Lead, to allow for a heavier claw. Full extension should be about 2 .5 Meters (about 8 feet). If it can be created to be very compact, Only extending about two inches or so, That would be amazing. One final piece of equipment; a type of device that would allow a gas to be injected into it, by having one hand in a specific pattern. This device, once thrown, would release said gas." Izuku looks to the back, finding his somewhat crude sketches and light blueprints for his support Items.

'_Ought to be good enough. I just need to mail it, and hopefully it'll get there tomorrow, being listed as U.A and all.'_ Izuku thinks, Putting the plans in an envelope.

'_I ought to get some training in tonight. I guess I'll get my letter to the post office. It'll be good training too.'_ Izuku grabs his mask, letter and changes into some plain black clothing. Izuku grabs the weights he put on earlier, and attaches them to his waist again. He opens his window and steps out, quietly closing it behind him. Izuku then climbs the fire escape as quickly as he can, and reaches the roof. Izuku stretches a little bit, and says aloud:

"So the post office is normally about two miles, but that's just walking there normally, not taking into account crossing buildings overhead. I'm willing to bet that it'd be half that, or even less. Guess I'll have to find out." He gets into his starting position and takes off, leaping off the edge of the building, clearing the gap in between the buildings. He lands on the other side, not letting his momentum slow, Izuku pushes against the ground and continues running, jumping when he needs to.

'_It's all about three things: The kickoff, if you get a good start, then you're already on your way to succeeding. Two: Momentum. If you keep your momentum, then you really don't need to worry about running out of breath. Good momentum means you'll be carried there most of the way by the laws of physics, just remember to keep good strides. Three: The stop. If you don't stop and keep your momentum going, you're bound to run into something, if that's the case, you just might hurt yourself by running, and that's shameful.'_ Izuku remembers Stain say one day. Izuku clears another gap and looks ahead. There, lies a street, one too far for Izuku to simply cross.

"Just like Stain does, get as much Horizontal distance as you can, jump off at the last moment, diving parallel to the street." Izuku does so, Flying past the street, with the cars below him.

"Now, ROLL!" Izuku shouts, tucking his body, landing on his feet, he bends his knees, and rolls, or rather-Tumbles- into an alley, where he quickly recovers back to his feet, climbing another ladder.

_**A/N I have no idea if this works or not, so please don't try this.**_

'_That hurt. A lot. I guess I'll have to work on the landing for now. Then again, I am being weighed down. So maybe that just made me hit the ground harder. Either way, With those support shoes, it ought to be a little easier on the bones.'_

Izuku picks up his momentum again, leaping over another alleyway. He jumps over a few more buildings until he arrives at the post office. Jumping off the roof and grabbing onto a nearby light pole, he slides down it quickly, spinning around it, and dashing off inside before the Post office closes. Before he enters, he takes off his mask, not wanting to cause any misunderstandings. He makes a mad dash into the 'Sent mail' section, and gets his letter delivered.

Izuku walks out, and starts walking home.

'_My biggest worries are probably going to be combat-oriented, like having to fight an inanimate object that doesn't feel fear. I can still fight them, but it'll be harder. Then again, I could just use my quirk to 'blind' it. I don't know. Let's just hope the Entrance exams cover a larger range of abilities for a hero.'_ Izuku thinks, heading down the street.

"I guess I should run. Resting is for tomorrow!" Izuku says, quickly slipping on his mask and bolting into an alleyway. Instead of climbing up a fire escape, Izuku attempts to Wall jump, only for his foot to slip on the first jump, sending him back down to the pavement.

'_Ok, That needs a little work.'_ Izuku gets back up and climbs the fire escape. Once he reaches the top, he takes off, gaining his momentum quickly. He continues his previous trend, jumping from roof to roof, when he hears something… Off on one of them. Izuku stops, and looks into an alley.

Down there, Izuku's face contorts into that of disgust at the sight. It's five men, one with a knife who cornered a girl, probably his age. Her dual-colored hair colored Crimson and white, which was lying about halfway down her back.

"Cmon, girlie. Just entertain us for a little bit, It'll be fun, I promise." One says, licking his lips.

"Back off. It'd be bad for my image if I used my quirk on you." She said, in a cold tone.

'_Okay, let's end this. If I can't even save her then why the hell do I want to be a hero?'_ Izuku thinks. Without second thought, He jumps down the building, immediately smashing into the guy with a knife. He crushes his shoulders and slams his head into the ground, knocking him out cold.

"What the fu-" He doesn't finish before Izuku rushes the guy, punching him in the gut, sweeping his leg, and slamming his head into the ground.

"Get em'" another yells. Izuku ignores him for a moment, instead opting to get the guy to his right, who just activated his quirk. His fist glows orange, before he attempts to punch Izuku. Izuku just jumps over his punch, kicking down hard on the man's hand, sending him toppling forward. Izuku lands and quickly grabs the man's head, smashing it into the ground. Izuku doesn't get a chance to breathe as a small laser narrowly misses his head. Izuku backs off the guy, looking at the man who just shot at him, whose fingers are adjusted to make finger guns. The tip of his finger is glowing red, and fading somewhat quickly. Izuku ducks as he barely dodges a fist made of stone aimed at his head. Izuku counters himself, pointing three of his fingers, and jabs them under the man's armpit, his arm returning to normal immediately. The man convulses in pain as his pressure point was struck. Izuku then turns around and elbows him in the jaw. Another Laser shoots at him, to which Izuku barely dodges in time, and rushes the laser man. Izuku feels the air drop about twenty degrees and a man let out half a scream. Izuku doesn't look back, opting to focus on the man in front of him. He grabs his arm, taking a punch to the ribs. Izuku grunts and kicks the man in the back, restraining his arm.

"Geof me!"

"Nope." Izuku tells him, putting his other hand next to his face, and activates his quirk, allowing a miniscule amount of gas next to the man. He then gets off the man, while he freezes, both literally and figuratively, while a small column of ice freezes the man's bottom half. Izuku turns around, ready to fight, to find the girl, standing in front of a giant block of ice, with a completely neutral expression on her face. Her hair complements her face, in the aspect of a giant burn scar on her left eye. Izuku waves it off and assumes she got it from her quirk.

"Didn't you not want to use your quirk on them?" Izuku asks, deepening his voice a little bit.

"I would have waited for them to attack first. It would've been classified as self defense." Her voice sounds soft, and almost irritated.

"So you were lying?" Izuku almost immediately regrets those words, since she shifts her foot and freezes him up to his neck in ice. She shoots him a cold glare and says:

"I don't lie. It was deception. That's it. The police will be here soon." She says, strutting right past him.

"Wait! I helped you!" She stops and doesn't look back, as she says:

"As far as I see it, you just assaulted people without knowing what was going on. You're just as good of people as them." She says, and walks out of the alley.

'_Well Eeeexcuse me princess.'_ Izuku thinks, trying to free himself from the Ice.

"Ya know her dude?" The guy stuck upright in the giant Ice block across from Izuku says.

"Nope, but I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of her." Izuku takes a deep breath, which proves to be difficult with his lungs being pushed up against the Ice.

"Prolly right about that. By the way, Fuck you. You got us into this mess."

"Hey, I didn't just up and decide to rape a girl in the middle of the night!"

"Keep your voice down, the police will come faster."

"How the hell do the police come faster based on the amount of decibels that come out of my mouth?"

"What?"

"I swear If I'm arrested because that girl thinks I'm some sort of lunatic-" Izuku doesn't finish that sentence, deciding not to dig himself into that rabbit hole.

"Hey, Why the hell did you step in? Bitch ought to have handled herself."

"Like I said, I don't know her. She could've been quirkless for all I know."

"That's stupidly uncommon, ya know? Besides, most quirkless people off themselves before they even reach their teens. It's kinda like the whole gas ordeal. Gas makes pressure and pressure shatters glass."

"What the hell are you even saying? Nothing you said makes sense!" Izuku exclaims.

"I don't know. I just wanted to feel smart."

'_This idiot. Gas shatters glass, what the fu- Goddamnit.'_

"Wow, you actually made me realize something. You may be a retard, but you have a point. Gas buildup has to go somewhere." Izuku says, starting to activate his quirk. The ice starts to gain a red tinge around his hands, which are in front of him, at his chest.

"Yo, kid, the fuck're ya doin?"

"Breaking out." Izuku releases more gas, the Ice around him cracks, loud enough to be heard down the street.

"Woah. That's a nifty quirk there!"

"Shut up." Izuku concentrates more, on getting the gas out, in order to escape. The Ice around his torso cracks more, the cracks almost glow red, and one crack manages to reach the open air, the gas escaping. Izuku then releases as much as he can at once, and the Ice shatters, falling around in large chunks around him.

"WAHOOOW That's brisk!" Izuku almost yells, rubbing his arms, shaking.

"Holy shit, kid. That's some pressure!"

"Damn. Yeah. Aight, I'm going home. See you… Never, actually. Go rot." Izuku states, and tries to bolt away, but only hyperextends his knees, when he realizes that his feet are still frozen.

"HAHA! Kid, I think you're the dumbass!"

"Just… Shut up. Izuku says, bending his knees. He picks up a piece of concrete, and starts to chip away at the Ice, actually making some decent progress.

"Say, when you're done there, could you-"  
"Nope."

"No, I know I'm not getting out of here, It's just… My nose really itches."

"Deal with it."

"Please, man."

"You try to rape somebody, then you ask for me to scratch your nose? Man, Just deal with it. Police will be here soon, so wait till then." Izuku says, chipping away the last bit of Ice. He stretches his legs and jogs in place for a moment, warming up. Izuku hears a siren and says:

"Well, Gotta run, you know. See ya!" Izuku then takes off, running out of the alley.

"Damn kid. That mask, though. Does he know Stain?" The man asks nobody, as a police car pull up outside the alley.

_**Location: Tartarus**_

_**Time: 23:04**_

A man with long hair sits in a cell, his whole body is bound in metal, all except his hands. He holds a notebook, labeled: Journal no.4

_Day 5767_

_I've been thinking a lot. Not just about how I've gotten about twelve life sentences, no, but rather the sheer amount of silence that dwells in this place. I know that it's a prison, but it's silent even for that. The only thing I can hear is my own breathing and the scribbling of a pen on paper. Sometimes the silence is too loud. It's like that time somebody stole my car radio. All I'm left with is my thoughts. I guess I should have done something way greater in my glory days, like the Curator, or Destro. He gets a radio, at least. Well, Destro's been dead for a while, but either way, all I get is this damn book. At least I've had three of these, I've filled them all up by now. They'll get me another one. But, back to silence, I can't really say that it's always silent. And when that sound occurs, I sometimes wish that everything was silent again. It's the Emperor, his screams. He dwells somewhere in the pits here, nobody but one of the guards know exactly where. I've heard even the people who test on him are blindfolded. I heard somebody say that once, when I was given my meal one day. They're trying to find his secrets. I don't know his quirk, or why he's here. I just know that he's one of the worst villains known to man. I aspired to be like him, even though I had no idea what he was. I still don't, but he scares me. His screams, they sound like that of a tortured child's. I don't know about anybody else, but it chills me to the bone. Working on the streets for six years, it does things to you, makes you numb to a lot of it. But those screams, nothing can prepare you for that. _

_Anyways, apart from that, I remembered something. It was before I got captured, I used to work for this guy, I never caught his name, he was about middle aged, a little older than me, and he had this wicked smile. Now, a few days before I was arrested and tossed into prison, he told me something, he said that don't worry, and that when the day comes, He'll come get me. I doubt that he'll be doing that now, but it's good to hope. I once read a book, I couldn't say the name of it for the life of me, but it had a quote that I live by to this day. "When you're in prison, don't live life in the years, that'll drive you crazy, and you'll lose hope. Instead, live in the moment, day by day. Survive. Years fly by that way." I guess that's my life now. Sitting in an empty cell waiting for the day I'm either executed, starve, die of old age, or escape. Right now, It's really not looking good for me._

_God, I miss making Poisons._

**That's all for now, Folks! Damn, That last bit was fun to write! I do have to say, this rating might go up in the near future, just a warning. **

**Now, Onto the reviews!**

**Devonte316**

Great chapter. I'm enjoying this story a lot. I figured out what was throwing me off in the first chapter and in this one. It's the first person perspective. I would avoid using that because to me it seems a little confusing but if it's how this story has to play out then it's just fine. I'm not going to talk down about it because we all have our own writing styles. I can't talk crap about it anyway cuz my writing style is pretty crap anyway. But other than that I feel the story is coming together nicely and I'd say keep up the good work.

**Thank you! I actually just slipped into it in that chapter, hehe. I'm going to be trying to stick to third person for the majority of the story. And also, don't talk down about your writing style, I still think mine is an another level of shit, yet a **_**lot**_ **of people still read this, If I got a shot, you do. Just remember that. **

**TheGreatBubbaJ**

fun stuff. Interesting that he can sense through the cloud, maybe later he can control it? Releasing some before a fight then boxing the enemy in would be pretty good, since they'd be easy to subdue while tripping. Something I've noticed in both chapters is an issue with capitalization. Looking forward to more.

**Okay, I took your story name and ran with it. IT'S THE PERFECT NAME FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY! Also, I'm trying to fix the whole capitalization debacle I have goin on here, mainly because I just type too damn fast to comprehend the fact that I just manage to hold onto the shift key. Thanks for the Name and Read!**

**Rising King**

Is this a harem story?

**Well yes but actually no. But yes. There will be two main love interests. Anything else is just there, ya know?**

**roxaz1997**

So Izuku is basically scarecrow from DC?

I like the cameo from issei however I hope you don't make it a crossover.

Otherwise I really am liking the story so far, I haven't seen many good mentor!stein fics.

**Yeah, He basically is, but a hero. I think I didn't make it clear about the crossover thing, That's another possible story that I have in mind, not this one. Not in a million damn years with this story. I really appreciate that you're liking this so far! By the way, we haven't seen the last of Stain.**

**Negs319**

I can't understand his work but anyways nice story. I think I know why katsumi is like that with deku. and question will deku inherits ofa?

**You may, you may not understand. And I'll answer your question later, Thanks for the read!**

**Saikiq-Sakik**

Really love this! I always liked Stain. He had prefect ideals on what a hero is but I also didn't like how he went about it. I liked Izuku's idea on making the public know about the heroes only doing it for fame and such. I also love how you have an OC as izuku's dad too. And the backstory of where he is is awesome 't wait for more!

**In all honesty, Stain is one of my favorite characters. He's right in every aspect except execution. Also, The idea really came to my head that if someone really did like stain as much as the league, that they might just continue his work in an alternate way, which nobody did, meaning that since that video was taken down so much, somebody doesn't want the public to know about heroes. You'll get more of this story soon!**

**Guest**

Your story is great :-),but If you make Izuku apply at UA it's fells like rewatching the whole anime with Gender Bakugo and Todoroki -_- .

**Now now, Who said Izuku is getting One for All? That's right! He isn't getting One for all! I have plans to revise a shit ton of events of the school year, as well as Early Dorms! FEAR THE POWER OF THE AUTHOR!**

**MeteorElDrago**

Well you have my attention as of now i have not found a story where deku has Scarecrow's power so props for that i cannot wait for the next chapter so keep up the good work.

**Thank you! I've had this Idea for a solid while, but I thought the execution would be shitty, so I subverted it for a while until I just thought I would practice with it. I think I might be the only one with this concept! There are a lot of copycats of powers *Cough*Vampire*Cough* even if a solid majority are great.**

**Playganes**

This is great

**Fancy seeing you here! Thank you! **

**Et-reader97**

Great story! I really like what you made so far. I do think he should have been more knowledgeable about his quirk though. It's izuku! The quirk geek, he analyse's everything about the quirks he see's and after ten years he knows next to nothing about it. But at the same time it does make sense in a way. If his quirk is as "minuscule" as the doctor said, which I fought it is, he probably would have had a hard time getting any results. Keep up the good work.

**First, thank you! I honestly think that if you all of a sudden gain a power that you don't know what it does, and has little to no effect on you, it would be a little hard to figure out what it does. Also, we'll learn more about Izuku's quirk a little later on, and we'll keep a little journal on what the effects of each fear are. I'll try my hardest!**

**Bearfan23**

I like it nobody uses fear based powers on mha fanfics. Hope to see more chapters.

**Thank you! Like previously said, it was just an idea milling around. More chapters will come, at pretty slow intervals.**

**1-800-TACOS**

This is such an amazing concept! I love how you executed it and I'm digging Stain's and Izuku's teacher student relationship, and I love how you made it so the other left a positive imprint on the other's perspective/life! Keep up the great work!

**Arigato gozaimasu! Like I said, Stain isn't done mentoring Izuku, far from it. I actually got the Idea of Stain Being a teacher from Plus Ultra Man, in his video "What if Stain Trained Deku?" I just gave Izuku the quirk. Originally, I was going to have Eraserhead Train Izuku, but I changed it literally last minute. **

**Timeman**

More

**K**

**A fan (Guest)**

Mr. Author-san, i regularly read almost all of your fanfics. And i think this is my favourite one so far. As i don't have an account oon this website i can't favorite or follow the story but i can tell you that you should not abandon this or angel izuku or phoenix deku story. As for pairing, don't start romance and fluff as soon as school starts. It's intersting as it is. Don't get me wrong, i am not telling you to 'don't write fluff'. Just saying you should keep it subtle. And i am looking forward to izuku's costume. Also izuku and kacchan's future interaction. And you should refer bakugo as kacchan. Because 'ka-chan' is awfully similar to kaa-chan (mother). Hope you understand. I may not review for every chapter but know that i have your back and waiting for you to update. (was that too cheesy? Sorry about that. But i mean what i say. I save my favourite stories in my opera mini and check for updates. )

**Ya know, I really like you. I've seen you review almost every story I got on here, and I appreciate every one. I don't intend on abandoning any story, in fact, I swore to finish a story before I start another, unless it's less than three chapters. Romance, isn't something that'll be happening in the near future. As you can see. In fact, there will be a distinct lack of romance for a little bit. And for fluff, well, you'll see. As for the costume, I have really, really crude designs for costumes in a notebook on my desk, and this is Alpha version, meaning that I'll have a few more incorporated in the story. I had no Idea about the whole "Kaa-chan" ordeal and I spat out my coffee when I saw that. I just though a shortened "Katsumi Chan" would be simple enough. I had no Idea that I had Izuku calling Katsumi Mother! I'll be switching that soon. **

**I should say now, for everybody rather than just one person. You really should make an account and write something! No matter how cringey you think your writing style is, Just fuckin' do it! That's what I decided! I can guarantee you that you'll improve! You'll go places if you write! I really enjoy doing this, and before, I thought that writing was boring, but then All these Ideas in my head could be released in the form of writing, even if it wasn't in my own story! Right now, I'm trying to write my own book! It may be shitty, but All we can do is try! I'm doing it for fun! Seriously, Write your damn heart out! Anyways, That's all for now! Don't fear the dark, Plus ultra!**


End file.
